Various systems exist that allow users to allocate assets (e.g., physical assets) to various locations within an organization. These For example, these conventional systems typically allow users to remove assets from a first location in order to allocate the assets to a second location of the organization. Although such systems allow users to select the location from which the asset will be allocated, the user may need to engage in considerable outside research to determine if one location is a better source for the asset over a different location. Further, investigation into the current or future locations of assets and comparison between locations may be overwhelming for a user and may cause the user to needlessly engage in many steps to retrieve data needed to make an informed decision. In addition, this investigation may involve erroneous or redundant machine-implemented requests, data transfers, and other communications that exhaust network resources.